Madness
by Happines
Summary: Todo era paz y quietud. Era caos y guerra. /Era ambos, como el shing y el shang, sólo que más real... más agónico/. Todos gritaban a su alrededor pero ella sólo lo veía a él. Entre todo aquel silencioso mar rojo solo podía ver a Sasuke.


**Discraimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni nunca lo hará (Joder, odio la realidad)

* * *

**Madness**

* * *

Todo era blanco, enfermizamente brillante en su pureza. Todo se encontraba reluciendo en limpieza y Sakura lo sabía (Demonios, de verdad lo sabía) pero lo veía sucio y destruido. En sus ojos (Esos verdes luminosos que desprenden vitalidad, exactamente esos) todo era malditamente oscuro y las ruinas ocupaban todo su campo de visión (Y sus ojos verdes seguían brillando, pero de forma diferente).

_(Todo era blanco, puro y limpio. Imperfecto en su enloquecedora perfección._

_Todo era negro y oscuro, roto y en ruinas._

_¿No, Sakura?)_

Todo era paz y quietud. Era caos y guerra (Era ambos, como el shing y el shang, sólo que más real... más agónico). Todos gritaban a su alrededor pero ella sólo lo veía a él. Entre todo aquel silencioso mar rojo solo podía ver a Sasuke. Lo vio con ese eterno brillo de sufrimiento que intentaba demostrar felicidad (El brillo de todos los días). La sonrisa que parecía pintada en su rostro se quebraba mostrando esa mueca infinita sólo por breves segundos, esa que decía más que mil palabras (Como un te odio que bailaba en la punta de su lengua y un te amo que lloraba su corazón)

Ella era una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse (O rota)

_(Porque un agudo dolor corría por sus venas sin dejarla respirar. Y ella se estaba ahogando._

_Y todo daba vueltas)_

Sakura se sentía superada por su vida misma y se preguntó el por qué (Porque sí, así de simple). Se ahogaba en sufrimiento y en un amor no correspondido.

Y maldecía, una y otra vez.

Y golpeaba (Aunque no podía)

Y lloraba (Porque sólo eso sabía hacer)

Y volvía a golpear (¡Mentira!) esperando que todo lo que sentía se fuera tal como lo hace el chackra que desprende de sus puños al romper el suelo, así de fácil.

Maldijo otra vez.

Y lloró mirando a aquel Sasuke que se difuminaba un poco más cada vez que parpadeaba.

_(Lo veía como su razón de ser y el causante de todos sus males._

_Lo veía con amor. Un doloroso cariño que la consumía del todo)_

Y volvió a llorar. Y otra vez. Y una vez más. Lloro eternamente (¿No te secará, Sakura?)

Lloró mientras aquella habitación blanca (¿Y el negro? ¿Y Sasuke?) La consumía ahogándola en penas negras y líquidos rojos (Un líquido un poco espeso de un color oscuro y desquiciante). Todo era negro con ese tinte espeluznante (Y que tanto le gustaba) de rojo bañándolo. Todo era blanco, y eso la enloquecía (Entonces cámbialo Sakura)

Blancura

Guerra

Oscuridad (Si, así)

Pureza (No, inténtalo una vez más)

Sangre

_Muerte _(Te felicito, lo lograste)

(Mírate Sakura. Mírate no más. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué ves? Blancura y muerte. Todo y nada)

Gira (Pero sólo la cabeza, a tu cuerpo no lo puedes manejar), parpadea.

Gira nuevamente, llora. Parpadea (Negro, muerte). Suspira y parpadea otra vez (Blanco) ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo sientes?

(Blanco, blanco). Parpadea, respira (Muerte)

No parpadees.

(Muerte)

No respires.

(Muerte)

No pienses.

(Blanco. Inmaculado, puro y brilloso)

Eso, no respires, no pienses, no hagas nada y todo será blanco (¿No era eso lo que querías evitar?). Aguanta un poco más la respiración.

(Blanco)

No te rind- Oh, mierda.

(Muerte, negro)

¡No! ¡No dejes que el negro se apodere de ti! ¡HUYE! (¿Ahora escuchas voces, Sakura?). Respira

(Blanco. Sí, todo es blanco. Reacciona Sakura. Todo es blanco, puro y brilloso)

Llora, recuerda. Abre los ojos y míralo.

A ese que te arrebató todo de un solo golpe.

A aquel al que amas y desprecias por igual.

-Sasuke

Grita, maldícelo. Trata de matarlo (Aunque no puedes y lo sabes)

-¡Sasuke!

Más, más.

-¡SASUKE!

Trata de destruir la figura borrosa en aquella habitación blanca (Blanca, siempre blanca. No lo olvides)

Intentas pararte (¡Pero no puedes! ¿Acaso no entiendes?). Y te agitas. Y tiemblas (¿Qué te sucede?)

-No, por favor- Susurras mientras la desesperación te baña y miras a todos lados -No, no. NO.

Intentas moverte y tus brazos no responden. Intentas respirar y el oxígeno no te llega. Forcejeas una vez, dos veces. Tus ojos tiemblan y tu pecho llora.

-No, Dios. Por favor, no.

Forcejeas una vez más. Gritas, suplicas. Te desgarras la garganta pero nadie te escucha (¿Quién? Si estás sola Sakura en aquella habitación blanca) ¡Grita mas fuerte! ¡Chilla! ¡LLORA!

Grita mientras las lágrimas caen. Respira, forcejea. Grita nuevamente.

Mira como las ruinas que antes llamabas hogar caían ante tus ojos (Porque las ruinas son algo, y él no quería dejar nada) dejando todo negro, malditamente negro. Mira como uno a uno todos caen (Una y otra vez) y la oscuridad crece (¿Todavía puede crecer?) y el rojo inunda el suelo.

Ve como tus padres mueren

(Forcejea una vez más pero no te mueves.

Gritas pero no te escuchan.

Entonces, ¿qué puedes hacer?

Tus padres están muriendo y tú no haces nada)

Mira como tu mejor amigo cae (Con un 'Escapa, Sakura-chan' gravado en los labios) y patalea desesperada, llora, grita y solloza su nombre (Naruto, Naruto).

Tiembla, muévete (Pero no puedes, así que sólo tiemblas con la mirada fija en un punto de la blanca pared). Siente esa opresión en el pecho y tu corazón temblar. Siente como se rompe para volverse a armar y romperse nuevamente (¿Aún puede romperse?), porque todos se están muriendo (Una y otra vez) y tú no haces nada (Como siempre).

Ahora mira la blancura y trata de moverte. No puedes (¿Qué no te quedo claro ya?). Desespérate, llora, sufre y grita sus nombres para salvarlos de aquella pura y limpia blancura (¿No eran ruinas y negrura?, decídete Sakura)

_(Porque todos se están muriendo frente a ti, ¿o no?)_

Baja la mirada y mira aquella prenda blanca (Blanco, siempre blanco) que te cubre. Forcejea para moverte y comprobar que eso es lo que te impide moverte. Mira tus piernas y las heridas de tus pies. Siente la mullida superficie en la que estas sentada, inclina la cabeza y piensa (Vamos Sakura, piensa).

(Negro, rojo, ruinas, muerte. Sasuke) Empiezas a temblar pero sigues pensando (Lucha, destrucción, muerte. Sasuke). Sigue, sigue (Derrota, muerte. Sasuke). Abre los ojos y siente como la realidad cae sobre tus hombros y llora al recordar como el filo de una espada bañada en luz azul atravesaba a tus padres y a Naruto (Sasuke).

-¡NO, NO, NO!

¡Grita, chilla! ¡Patalea e intenta moverte! (Porque todo volvió a ser negro y Sasuke mataba a todos). Chilla, intenta escapar (Siguiendo el 'Escapa, Sakura-chan' que murió en los labios de Naruto), llora, grita.

-¡Naruto!- Chilla viendo como muere en aquel oscuro paisaje- ¡Mamá, papá!- Porque todo es negro ahora.

Agita la cabeza intentando borrar aquello y regresar al blanco, pero todo va muy rápido y sufres (Muerte, negro). Todavía más rápido (Más, más, más). Más velocidad, más dolor. Más muertos (El blanco Sakura, concéntrate en el blanco).

Mira como mueren una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido (más, más, más). Una y otra vez.

¡Más! ¡Más!

Gira y mira a tu alrededor (Blanco y más blanco) ¡Gira una vez más! ('Escapa, Sakura-chan')

Negro y rojo. Muerte (Más, más- Cada vez más oscuridad). Llora.

('Muere Sa-ku-ra')

-¡NO! ¡SASUKE!- Chilla y siente como el aire te falta- ¡NARUTO!

-Atención, código azul en la habitación 0125- Escuchaste una voz pero sólo podías ver la figura de Sasuke con su espada en alto yendo hacia ti.

-¡Esta entrando una crisis demasiado peligrosa, habrá que sedarla!- Oíste como un eco pero estabas más atenta a la sonrisa sádica que tenía el amor de tu vida.

-¡NO, SASUKE!- Grita tratando de alejarte de él.

-¡Sakura, escucha! ¡Sasuke no esta aquí! ¡Estás en la Aldea de la Arena, en el hospital central! ¡Te tuvimos que encerrar aquí porque te auto-lastimabas! ¡Te logramos rescatar de la masacre de Konoha justo a tiempo!

-¡NO SASUKE! ¡NO, NO!

-No te escucha. No tenemos opción, hay que sedarla.

Forcejea un poco más y llora mientras recuerdas una y otra vez ('Escapa, Sakura-chan') y miras como la figura de Sasuke se desvanece poco a poco y la voz de Naruto se apaga lentamente. Ve como todo se vuelve blanco (Siempre fue blanco) y cierra tus ojos ahora pesados.

_'Escapa, Sakura-chan'_

_'Muere Sa-ku-ra'_

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Tenía la idea rondando por mi cabeza y la escribi un montón de veces pero ninguna me convencía, no me imaginé que describir la locura sea tan dificil. Si no entendieron o me dan alguna sugerencia para mejorarlo acepto cualquier opinion(:_

_Igual les deje una par de pistas (La verdad, muy bien camufladas para que las entiendan a la primera) para que no esten tan perdidas como:_

Trata de destruir la figura borrosa en aquella habitación blanca **(Blanca, siempre blanca. No lo olvides)**

_Y otras parecidas además de la parte donde empiezo a explicar la situación._

_See you~_


End file.
